The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to communicating playthings and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to method and system of performing a game session among playthings.
Collectible playthings, such as figurines, cards, and tossing elements, such as Gogo's Crazy Bones™, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers™, have been hot commodity for children during the last decades.
A number of developments have been made to provide children with communicating collectables. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,572, filed on May 12, 2004, describes a method for figurines to form and join a network of figurines by setting them near other figurines, by activating them via a power switch, or by placing them in communication with a central hub. A communications path using radio or IR frequency is used to form the network; such that only one figurine can transmit data while the others receive data at any time. Once the network has been formed, the figurines can formulate behaviors based on the attributes, requests, and actions of the others. These behaviors are based on the data transpired between the figurines and can include meaning of spoken words, current state, etc. Each figurine has a personality controlled by its internal data, which also controls its relationships with others. Each figurine can spontaneously create a speech or action based on the reply given by another coupled with data stored within its databank.